Search for the Truth
by Sheya
Summary: What if Ash disappears? What would happen to his family... **Complete** **Revised**


Disclaimer::: I don't own Pokemon  
  
  
  
  
  
Search for the Truth  
  
  
  
Viridian City News  
  
Yesterday, the world was in shock at the carnage that erupted in quiet little Pallet Town. When Officer Jenny arrived on the scene the worst was over; however, it was still horrific. Apparently, our beloved Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum, was having a 21st birthday party, when Team Rocket crashed it with deadly intent. Many friends and family were wounded, but the tragedy came when we all found out that his wife and mother were killed. No one knows what happened to our Pokemon Master, but, we hope that he is OK.  
  
Ash Ketchum's two-year old daughter, Ashlynn Ketchum, was thankfully staying over at a friend's house during this party. It is rumored that Mr. Ketchum left specific instructions that if anything were to happen to him that his friends Gary and Duplica Oak would take care of his daughter, but we are all hoping that he will turn up.  
  
The News hopes that Mr. Ketchum was not captured by Team Rocket- they have a penchant for sending back only body parts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Viridian City Library  
  
She stopped looking at the microfiche viewer, leaned her head in her hands, and cried.  
  
"The creep who wrote that was an insensitive jerk. He could have said things differently." Her companion, a boy about 10 years old, shook his head in disgust.  
  
"Does it matter? I didn't come here for story time, I came here for facts. Ten years ago he disappeared; no one has seen him or his Pikachu since. I want to know what happened. To do that I need information, not sensitivity," The young girl of about 12 years stood up and left the library for the Pokemon Center her companion following behind shortly after.  
  
"But why..." he asked as he caught up to her, "do you think he is still alive?"  
  
"Team Rocket has always found it delightful to rub the noses of everyone in the "fact" that they are invincible. Everyone else that they have captured has turned up and was somehow recognizable... they flaunt it. He has not."  
  
"So, he escaped and died in an alley or ditch."  
  
"We have been over this before, Ash." The girl turned towards her companion; "every Pokemon trainer, police officer, Nurse, and professor has been equipped with the information they and their Pokemon need to look for him. There has never been a missing persons case that has lasted this long since we started using Pokemon to look for people. The only time people go missing like this is when: a. someone is keeping them from being found or b. they don't want to be found. I'm betting on the latter."  
  
"So, Lynn is going to torture herself till the day she dies?"  
  
She turned toward the younger trainer. "You know you don't have to travel with me!!!! I can do this on my own. you still have a father. I WANT MINE BACK!!!! Neither you nor anyone else, especially Team Rocket, is going to stop ME!! DO you understand Ash Oak?!?!?!" She turned back around and ran in the direction of the Pokemon Center.  
  
"Ashlynn, wait." he ran after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rooftops Of Viridian City  
  
Up on the rooftops someone was watching the two children. When they passed a street lamp he noted how they looked.  
  
The girl had wild black hair that reached her knees. She wore it in a braid. Her eyes were a warm, almost golden brown. She wore a pair of jean shorts that reached her knees; they were tight at her waist and baggier at her knees. His sneakers were black and white and her socks were white. Her shirt was short a sleeved black tee, and her jacket was blue with short white sleeves. The jacket was very familiar to the man on the roof.  
  
The boy had blue-green hair and green eyes. His hair spiked up and forward on top; and in back reached the middle of his back and was tied back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He wore blue jeans and a long tee shirt that matched his hair. He wore riding boots on his feet.  
  
The man on the roof wore his black hair long and loose the bangs were spiking around his head much like the girls hair, he had a black trench coat, a dark blue shirt, his jeans were black and he wore biker boots on his feet. He looked to be about 30 years old.  
  
He stood there as the children went inside, then sighed, turned around, and left the roof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lynn!!" the boy yelled, as he caught up to his companion at the Pokemon Center. "I just want to make sure that you are ready for this. We are going up against a group of people who are no longer the laughing-stock that they were ten years ago. Fighting them is going to be difficult and dangerous."  
  
"Don't you think I know that!?!? They killed my mother and grandmother. I have my aunts and your parents, but I want a family of my own even if it is just me and my father!!" By this time tears were rolling down her face. "I... Just... want to ... know what it is like...." She fell into his arms sobbing.  
  
"I. want... to help. I will stand by you no matter what." He helped her to their room and put her do bed, then himself went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outskirts of Viridian City  
  
In a room in a giant fortress outside of Viridian City, two people stood in front of a desk. A few minutes later the floor on the other side of the desk opened up, and a large chair with a small figure on it came up and settled behind the desk.  
  
"What news do you bring me!? Report!" The voice that spoke may once have been strong but now was a mere shadow of its former self.  
  
"Sir, we now know who the girl is who is looking into the disappearance of Ash Ketchum."  
  
"She is his daughter, Ashlynn Ketchum. Her companion must be her foster brother, Ash Oak, Who was named after Ketchum."  
  
"So. the brat is looking for her father.. Bring her here. I would like to meet her. I'm sure my son does too."  
  
"Yes sir," both the Rockets leave the room, out in the corridor they start to shake.  
  
"I don't want to think about it." said the woman.  
  
"Yeah?! You weren't on clean-up duty last time a girl was brought to him, so you don't have to dream about it."  
  
"He's only eleven, and already he is a sadist."  
  
"But we have to do what the boss orders.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Viridian City  
  
"Come on Ash, we have to find out more. I want to talk to Officer Jenny. She got transferred here afterwards." Lynn was running towards the police station, Ash a few feet behind her.  
  
"Wait up Lynn.." He was cut off as an explosion knocked him off his feet and into unconsciousness.  
  
Lynn turned around when he went flying past her. What she saw above the exploded area was a Persian balloon with two members of Team Rocket in it.  
  
"Well, well, well. look what we caught- a little mouse." They threw another bomb that landed in front of Lynn; she turned to run when it exploded sending her to join Ash in the dark arms of unconsciousness.  
  
On a roof the same man in dark colors was watching them. His face twisted into a mask of anger when Team Rocker took the two children into their balloon.  
  
The balloon then headed out of the city towards a lone fortress in the wilderness, the man followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outskirts of Viridian City  
  
When Lynn woke, she was chained to a frame- Ash was in a cage. A boy with cropped black hair and cold dead eyes was standing in front of her. He looked about her age. Behind him was a man in a big chair. He was badly burned. He looked t have once been a big strong man, but his injuries took that away. He was also burned bald.  
  
"Well," the man said, "you are awake. I was not sure how much longer my son would wait."  
  
She tried to struggle but she couldn't move, the boy watched her for a few moments then took out a stiff rod and whipped it across her face. She cried out in pain and anger. It left a shallow cut..  
  
"Why are you doing this? I've never gotten in Team Rocket's way!!!" She cried.  
  
"Ahhh... but it is just a matter of time. and I've been waiting for this.. The boy who just whipped you is my son, Lorenzo; he was only a year old when your father did this to me." He indicated his burnt body. "I will have my revenge by letting my son play with you. However, I haven't introduced myself; I am Giovanni, leader of Team Rocket. You may have fun now, my son."  
  
The boy, Lorenzo, started giggling, then he went to a table that she had not noticed before. She heard a noise and saw Ash trying to get out of the cage. Her attention was brought back to Lorenzo when he touched her bloody cheek and the licked the blood from his hand. He smiled at her and held up an electric cattle prod.  
  
"Oh. No...." She murmured just before it touched her and she screamed out in pain. However, the pain stopped only moments later when the old man started screaming, she opened her eyes and saw a black-haired man who wore dark clothes. This man was slowly pulling his hand out of the stomach of Team Rocket's soon-to-be-former leader.  
  
Her eyes opened wide as she recognized the younger man as someone who had always protected her when she needed it. He turned towards Lorenzo and her- self with a cold look in what she knew were warm brown eyes.  
  
"Don't move boy, except to look down.." He pointed at Lorenzo's feet.  
  
Lorenzo looked down, as did Lynn..  
  
"Pika," smiled a Pikachu. Its eyes got hard and its electric sacks started sparking, "PIKACHU!!!" it shocked Lorenzo into unconsciousness.  
  
Her savior wiped his hand on a clean piece of cloth, and walked over to release her. He caught her as she fell, and picked her up in his arms. He walked over to the cage and opened it. Ash walked out of the cage.  
  
"Come, we'll call the police from outside." He then took them out of the fortress. He carried Lynn as Ash followed.  
  
When they got outside Lynn held up her Pokegear. "My Pokemon.."  
  
".Are in my backpack." He said, "You call. I will meet you back at Pallet Town." He handed her and Ash their Pokemon and then her vanished in to the foliage.  
  
Lynn called the police. They locked on to her location, using the Pokegear, and came within minutes. The arrested all the Rockets and took away Giovanni's body, but they never found Lorenzo.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outskirts of Viridian City  
  
After Lynn got patched up, Officer Jenny offered them a ride home. They accepted and she drove them back to Pallet Town. During the ride Ash started to ask Lynn some questions.  
  
"Lynn?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you even know what your father looks like?"  
  
She looked at him. "No, the news papers never had pictures, and your father always said 'When you are older' but older never came. Why?"  
  
"Ummm, what about that man who rescued us? Do you know him?"  
  
"He has always helped me when I needed it. I never knew who he was or where he came from but for as long as I can remember he protected me."  
  
"Well. that man. he is your father."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Why didn't he tell me?" her eyes started tearing up, "He was like a guardian angel. Couldn't he have told me?"  
  
"Maybe. because he didn't want something like what happened today to happen any sooner? If he came back as your father. Team Rocket would have come after both of you."  
  
"So, instead he protected me from afar. I think you're right, he always said he would protect me."  
  
"I'm gonna take a nap- you should too."  
  
"Yeah, Officer Jenny. please wake us when we arrive."  
  
"Sure. 'I have a lot to think about anyway.'" She thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Pallet Town  
  
When they got to Pallet Town, their family was waiting for them. Lynn looked around, but did not see her foster-brother's namesake.  
  
"Ash, Lynn, we were so worried.." Duplica said, "When we heard that two trainers fitting your descriptions were captured by Team Rocket!" She hugged them both; a few moments later Lynn pulled away.  
  
"Where is he? He said that he would meet us here!" She looked around for her protector, who was also her long-lost father.  
  
"Maybe he hasn't gotten here yet? I mean we did drive pretty quick." suggested the young Ash.  
  
"But.."  
  
There was a gasp from her foster father, then the whole family erupted into cries of surprise. Then these cries turned to joy. She turned around and saw coming down the street..  
  
"Ash!!!" was the universal cry from all the adults present.  
  
"Father.." She started toward him.  
  
"Now that Team Rocket is gone, I can have my life back." He looked down at his daughter, "You don't hate me for staying away?"  
  
"No, because you didn't- you were always there when I needed you most."  
  
He held out his arms and picked up the girl who flung herself at her long lost father.  
  
"I will not leave again."  
  
"You'd better not," stated Gary, then everyone went inside to catch up. 


End file.
